It is well-known that such transfer apparatuses have a rotating dropping roller, also called release roll or release shaft, for releasing the dough pieces from the outgoing processing station, as well as a scraper associated with the dropping roller to support the release of the dough piece from the dropping roller.
In prior art, such transfer apparatuses for dough pieces are described. In this connection, the tendency that the dough pieces results in a sticky dropping roller despite the scraper, especially when working with a soft, sticky dough, poses a problem. This interferes with a reliable, trouble-free operation of the transfer apparatus.
In general, baking systems operate with oiled rollers, but only for the purpose of oiling the dough pieces. For example, DE 2939818 C2 and DE 33 20 210 C2 show respective systems, in which oil applicator rollers are arranged at the transport path of dough pieces and apply oil on the surface of the dough pieces when they are passing by.
DE 29 43 088 A1 discloses a dough dividing and kneading machine with a final oil application, in which oil is sprayed out of nozzles directly on the dough pieces.
WO 03/051 127 A1 describes a device for the continuous production of a dough sheet.
DE 10 2008 000 730 A1 describes a dough portioning device in a hopper for receiving a dough mass.